


3 A.M.

by cobainshirts



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cashton, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, and drugs, and lots of angst, and luke is a good friend, and michael isn't as much any more, and theres cashton obvi, derek discanio makes a few appearances bc i fucking say so, just a little smut soz to disappoint, so basically michael and luke are best friends with benefits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobainshirts/pseuds/cobainshirts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it was me at 3 a.m. picking you up off the god damn sidewalk. it was me at 3 a.m. while you were getting drunk. it was me that stood by you while every fucking one around you turned and left. i was there for you. it was me that you walked all over and it was me that ended up getting hurt. it was me."</p><p>in which michael is a bomb, always leaving destruction in his wake and luke is always standing too close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He put his van in park and turned of the engine before crawling in the back across from Michael. "You going to the game tomorrow?" He asked absently, flicking his lighter on and off as the white haired boy packed a bowl.

"Fuck, I don't know. If Cal is gonna play I guess I'll go." He shrugged indifferently. "Doctor might have him out another game though." Michael added before motioning for the other to toss him the lighter.

The blonde nodded softly, tossing the lighter before crawling to sit beside the other, watching him take a long drag before passing the pipe to Luke who took a long inhale of his own. He held it in a few moments before slowly blowing out the smoke.

"Oh fuck, Hemmings, it's 3 a.m. your family is going to kill me." Michael chuckled, tossing his phone back ontop of his bag.

"Don't worry about it, told them I was staying at Ashton's for the night." Luke hummed, passing the pipe back to Michael.

"Good. Your brothers are probably itching for a reason to kick my ass."

The blonde rolled his eyes, resting his head on the other's shoulder. "It's none of their God damn business what I do, and whom I do it with."

"Oh, but Lukey, haven't you heard? 'No good can come from bumming around at 3 a.m.'" Michael chuckled, mimicking his friend's mother's voice the last time they'd been caught sneaking in late.

"We always meet at 3 a.m." The blonde reminded the other which only made Michael laugh some more.

The green eyed boy emptied the smoke from his lungs before pressing a kiss to the other's forehead. "I rest my case."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it gets longer okay this is like the prologue


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake the fuck up." Luke groaned, kicking the other slightly as he turned off his alarm. Michael just groaned and pulled the covers up higher.

"Wake the fuck up, Clifford." He said louder, kicking the other off the bed.

"You're lucky I'm way too nice to kill you." The blonde heard the other mumbled from the ground.

"I'm truly touched honestly." Luke said with a roll of his eyes as he slid out of bed.

"You're such a pain in my ass, Hemmings." Michael muttered, tugging on a pair of jeans and shirt he found near it, he didn't really care whose it was.

"You mean that literally or figuratively?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Luke just laughed and began to tug on fresh clothes as Michael is slipping on his same old ratty pair of combat boots. Luke spared himself a glance in the mirror, messing with his hair a moment before just tugging on a beanie before heading downstairs with Michael in tow. They reached the kitchen and made themselves breakfast.

"Don't your own parents ever feed you?" Jack, Luke's brother muttered, walking past the pair at the table and went straight for the fridge.

Michael simply ignored him, slurping up the rest of the milk in his bowl before standing up. "I'm gonna go have a smoke real quick." He informed the other before walking out the front door, leaving his bowl for Luke to clean up after.

The blonde sighed heavily but picked up after them both, setting the bowls in the sink and rinsing them off. He stared out the window a moment, watching Michael leaned up against his van, a cigarette hanging from his ruby lips as he tapped something out on his phone.

"I don't get what you see in that, prick, Luke." Jack said with a mouth full of toast, pulling the younger's attention back.

"He's not a prick. He's my best friend, and honestly anything you have to say about him is just a waste of your breathe so might as well keep it to yourself." Luke snapped, sending a glare to his brother before grabbing his bag and heading out the door, slamming it behind himself. "Ready to go?" He asked, twirling his keys in his hand.

The white haired boy nodded, stomping out the cigarette under his foot. Michael could tell the younger was now in a mood. "What's the matter? Jack say something?" He asked, hopping in the passenger seat.

"Same shit he always says." He sighed, shrugging slightly as he started up the car. "You coming over again after school?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Should probably check in with my mom or something. I don't know."

"That's cool. I can still give your ride if you want." Luke replied, pulling out of his drive way.

"I don't know, maybe." Michael shrugged again causing the other to roll his eyes.

"Would it actually kill you to give a straightforward answer for once?"

"I don't know." And Luke's eyes never left the road but he just knew the other was smirking.

Once they reached the school grounds they went their separate ways. Luke was making his way to his locker when he felt a sudden weight on his back and he already knew who it was.

"Hey Ash." He hummed, still heading to his locker as the shorter boy jumped off his back and fell into step with him.

"You coming to Calum's game tonight? His doctor gave him the all clear and I need someone to help me play cheerleader." Ashton chattered, leaning against a locker while the blonde put in his combo.

"You two are too cute." Luke cooed, pinching at the others cheek who just knocked his hand away with a pout.

"Yes or no?" The brown haired boy huffed, a small smile on his lips.

"I guess, I don't think I'm doing anything. I'll see if Mikey will come too. What time it start?" Luke shrugged, grabbing a couple books from his locker.

"Kick off is at seven." Ashton replied.

"I'll text you after school and let you know for sure." He hummed before the pair headed to their class.

The day seemed to tick by slowly and lunch proved uneventful and soon it was sixth period and Michael was walking with him to their english class.

"You think after school you can take me over to Lip's?" Michael asked and Luke pursed his lips in distaste. He never really liked Lip Loveless. Luke didn't really trust him and given he was a drug dealer he didn't really need that much of a reason.

"Uh, I guess. Thought you wanted to go home or some shit." He muttered, not looking at the other as he took out the homework.

"Yeah, wanted to go their first though?"

"Why?" The younger asked, frowning slightly.

"For his amazing cupcakes and tea? What the fuck do you think?" Michael replied, slightly annoyed.

"Don't be a dick, or you can fucking walk." Luke snapped, slamming his binder shut.

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

"You know I don't like him. He's an ass." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

"He's an ass we've known since pre-k and gives us good shit pretty cheap." Michael reminded him. "So will you give me a ride or not?"

"What are you even going to do?" Luke sighed, stalling as he thought if he even wanted to give Michael a ride at all at this point.

"Just hang a bit and buy some stuff from him." The white haired boy shrugged.

"You coming to Cal's game tonight? It's at seven and Ashton wants up to help be little cheerleader."

"Yeah, after I go to Lip's." Michael retorted, arching his pierced eyebrow at the blonde.

"I'll think about it okay?." Luke grumbled and the other grinned and headed off to his seat that was closer towards the front.

He glared at the back of the boy's head and wished it wasn't so difficult for him to stay mad at Michael. They had been friends for as long as Luke could remember and people didn't really understand why he hung around Michael still. Since when are you supposed to out grow people?

Michael was a good friend to him and sure maybe beside Luke, Ashton and Calum he didn't really follow a good crowd but surely nothing would happen? Michael was rough around the edges with a bite to back up his bark but that wasn't all he was, not to Luke.

To Luke he was that kid that always looked out for him, made people stop picking on him. The boy with the purple crescent moons that seemed permanent under his green hues and the ever changing colored hair that always made him laugh.

No matter how much Luke didn't want to, it seemed Michael always got things to go his way and the blonde agreed to drive him.

"Thank you, Lukey."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. You better show up to the game with some grade A shit, Clifford."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys can follow me on tumblr at badlandsmichael :)


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought you were gonna go see your mom today." Luke said to Michael as he turned the keys in the ignition.

"Yeah and then I changed my mind about it." Michael replied, shrugging it off. "Lip and I made plans to hang for a little and that sounded like a better way to spend my Friday night."

The other just let out a sigh and pulled out of the school parking lot and in the direction of Lip's house.

Lip or Philip Loveless was someone that Luke had known probably as long as he had known Michael. He had the bluest eyes imaginable and bleach blonde hair that was nearly white. He was tall and fairly muscular, and did he have a mouth on him. Luke had lost count of the amount of times he'd seen the other be kicked out of a class room for talking back or booking it down the street when he insulted the wrong crowd. Luke's fairly certain why they call him Lip for the most part, that and the boy liked it better than Philip. Not to many people went to drug dealers named Philip. He'd never really given Luke a solid reason not to trust him, it was just one of those gut feelings and for the most part. He drove down the Lip's street and pulled up to the house.

"You're coming to the game though right? You flake out on us and I'll kick your ass."

Michael just chuckled at the other, he hardly found Luke threatening, but nodded anyway. "I won't, I promise." He assured as he stepped out of the van. "I'll see you in a couple hours."

Luke waited until he saw the other disappear inside before deciding to go home and sleep a while before the game.

He crawled in bed and probably had the best nap he'd ever had. Far too soon for his liking however, his alarm that he had set went off and he decided to get ready. He knew if he hadn't set an alarm he would have just stayed in bed all night and slept. After pulling on a fresh shirt Luke makes his way down stairs and grabs himself a soda and helps himself to a twenty from his dad's wallet before heading out the door.

It was the first home game of the season and there was a billion people waiting in line to get into the school's field. Ashton was student council president as well as the running back's boyfriend so he got the women running the ticket booth to just wave Luke through.

First thing Ashton did was put paint on his face so it adorned their school's colors: green and gold. He was never really one that showed school spirit but he just rolled his eyes and let Ashton have his way.

"I don't get where you the energy for school, extra curricular like decorating this shit all the time." Luke chuckled, joining Ashton who sat on the concrete bleachers while Luke leaned against the railing.

"Yeah, well I guess I'm just fucking magic." Ashton replied with a laugh over the chatter that filled the student section. "Mike still coming?"

"He said he would," Luke shrugged before pulling out his phone to take a glance at the time. "It's only 6:40, he still has a solid 20 minutes before he's late and I doubt we'll see him a second before then."

Ashton just nodded, curls unbound by the green bandanna bouncing slightly.

"So what the doctor say about, Cal? He all good to go?" The blonde asked, filling the short silence between them and sticking his hands in the pockets of his jean jacket.

"Yeah, they gave him the all clear, on like Tuesday? It was a pretty clean break on his leg so it healed without any complications I guess. He said his coach seemed pretty happy to have him back, the end of last season was pretty rough without him I guess."

"Let's just hope who ever's right tackle actually does his job this time." Luke snorted.

Ashton let out another laugh and agreed. "As cute as it was that he let me sign his cast first, I do prefer my boyfriend left in one piece."

Another fifteen minutes trickled by and the school choir sang The Star Spangled Banner and the teams charged onto the field and the crowd screamed and Luke didn't get why since nothing had happened yet but there were kids yelling, parents yelling and cheerleaders flailing their pompoms.

The other school won the coin toss and were on offense first. Luke didn't pay too much attention after that, only really bother to show any sign of spirit when Calum had the ball. Luke had been kinda zoned and he only noticed because Ashton practically jumped put of his seat and leaned against the railing to watch, screaming, "go! go! go!" along with just about everyone else in the bleachers. He looked up to see Calum at the opposite forty yard line, running faster than Luke probably could even if his life depended on it. He pretty much had a clear shot and soon enough everyone was screaming even louder.

"Touchdown to Grant High!"

Luke cheered for his friend along with everyone else, but he couldn't help but wonder where Michael was.

"Hey," Luke said loudly enough to get Ashton's attention over the noise of the crowd. "I'm gonna hit the concession stand before it's flooded at half-time."

"Get me a popcorn and Gatorade, yeah?" The brunette asked, handing the other a couple crumpled bills from his pocket.

Luke nodded, taking the money and weaving in and out of the crowd that surrounded the bleachers that were chatting idly or heading to the bathroom or concession stands.

He got Ashton his Gatorade and popcorn and himself a bag of peanuts, a churro and root beer float. If asked, Luke would say the biggest struggle of his life was getting back to Ashton with all that food in his hand. His main concern was getting back without spilling or dropping his stuff, so he almost didn't notice the bleach blonde hair, in the shadow of the bleachers. He noticed Michael out of the corner of his eye and looked up at once and kinda wished he hadn't.

Luke kinda froze in the middle of the path and stared as Michael pressed a girl against the side of the bleachers and made out. There was a slight pang in his chest and he wanted to call out to him, but decided against it and just continued his trudge back to Ashton.

He handed Ashton's food to him, who seemed too engrossed in the game to notice how Luke's mood had kind of soured.

**[ to: fuckboy ]**

_where are you?_

**[ from: fuckboy ]**

_i forgot sorry_

**[ from: fuckboy ]**

_got caught up in something with Lip_

**[ from: fuckboy ]**

_i'll be there i promise_

And Luke waited and waited, because he trusted Michael. He never lied to him, he never gave him a reason to doubt him. It was the third quarter, he'd sat through their school's mediocre half-time show, finished his float and his churro and was down to the last of his peanuts and he was just beyond annoyed.

It it annoyed him even more that he didn't know why it bothered him so much that Michael ditched him for someone else. When the end of the third quarter came to an end, Luke just decided to leave. He loved Calum, but he just didn't think sticking around was going to improve his mood any.

"Hey, Ash, I think I'm gonna go, I'm not feeling too hot."

The curly haired boy pouted slightly but nodded. "I bet it was the churros, I don't trust 'em." He joked and Luke cracked a small smile.

"Probably. Make sure to give Cal my congrats." He said, even though he'd probably text the boy tomorrow, and gave Ashton a hug goodbye.

"Will do. Bye!" He shouted as Luke walked away so he could be heard over the crowd's cheering.

When Luke got home it was nearing 9:30, which definitely was earlier than he had planned on staying out. He noticed his father asleep on the couch, Luke leaned over and clicked the tv off with the remote.

He figured Ben was probably still at work and Jack was out with friends and his mother was either asleep or grading papers and he just decided not to bother her.

Instead he went to his room, kicked off his shoes and sat by the window, pulling out his altoid tin and taking a joint from it. He smoked it lazily as he stared at the sky, not looking at anything in particular for very long. Once he was done he just plopped down in bed and listened to music.

It was 11 o'clock and the boy was finally almost asleep when his phone began to buzz with a new message and it was then he realized he hadn't noticed a couple notification.

**[ from: fuckboy ]**

_you fucking left are you kidding_

**[from: fuckboy ]**

_you could have at least told me_

**[ from: fuckboy ]**

_you were going to be my ride jfc_

**[ from: fuckboy ]**

_LUKE_

**[ to: fuckboy ]**

_i forgot sorry_


	4. Chapter 4

Luke was tired. He wasn't sure why but the night before just seemed to have drained him and he planned on sleeping in as long as possible; i.e. until his annoying brothers decided to be extra annoying. But it was barely 7 a.m. when he was awoken by a faint noise.  _clink. clink. clink._

Very slowly, and with much reluctance the blonde boy slowly woke up, blue eyes peeking open and quickly shutting at the light streaming through his window. The noise seemed to stop for the moment so he decided against investigating and was ready to just roll over and fall back asleep until he heard it again, but more frequent.  _clinkclinkclinkclinkclinkclink._

Luke groaned and wrapped the blanket around his body and looked around from where it was coming from. And it wasn't till the third round of  _clinks_ , that he noticed the tiny pebbles hitting his window. Having made his way over, Luke looked down and was unsurprised to see Michael standing on his lawn. He had different clothes from last night, but Luke could make out small bruises scattered around his neck and he was half tempted to just crank some music and go back to sleep. But Luke just slid the window open instead.

"What the fuck do you want, Michael?" He sighed.

"I want to come inside and sleep?" He said incredulously.

"I'm pretty sure you have your own house where you can do that." And Luke knew that Michael for the most part didn't, but he was unreasonably upset and you really can't argue with blind anger.

Michael was really far too tired to put up with Luke's shit, but he really didn't feel like going home, he didn't even really consider it home. He was hardly ever there, he just changed his clothes every once in a while.

"Luke, c'mon please." He whined. "I spent like 10 minutes trying to find pebbles to throw, can't you appreciate the effort."

"I don't want to appreciate the effort." Like mumbled, wrapping the blanket around himself tighter before shutting the window and retreating back to bed.

He heard a few more  _clinks_  which he just ignored. But it was kinda hard to ignore the giant thump noise that came from his window. Luke jumped slightly before quickly going to the window to see Michael without a shoe and trying to pull off his other and be quickly pulled the window up again.

"Michael!" He whispered yelled realizing the rest of his family is probably still asleep. "What the actual fuck? Are you going to pay for it when you break my fucking window?"

"Luke let me in please." The white haired boy pouted, hoping that the other would cave.

Luke just groaned and slammed the window shut before making his way down the stairs, his black and white gridded comforter still wrapped around him. Ashton kept telling him it was aesthetically pleasing and he wasn't really sure what that meant.

"Be quiet when you come up." He said to Michael who was collecting his shoe from a rose bush below Luke's windows.

Luke just went back upstairs and he could hear Michael coming up behind him but he didn't want to talk much to him. He was still pissed that his best friend would ditch him for a stupid girl.

"So what crawled up your ass?" Michael asked once they reached the others room. Luke curled up in bed again and Michael was tugging off his jeans and ratty old band tee.

"Nothing. Shut up and sleep or leave." He grumbled, rolling to face his wall as he felt the other to slide in bed.

"Luke," The older whined. "What did I do?"

Luke was quiet for a long moment and Michael thought he has already fell asleep but eventually he spoke up. "You're a prick you know that? You made plans with me and then you don't even show because you want to fuck some girl? Like you could have told me and given me a heads up I would have understood but no you just had to be a dick and think with your little head." He said with a huff and roller to face Michael who just blinked in surprise and tried to figure out how to handle this.

He probably should have apologized, he knew Luke wouldn't be mad at him forever and Luke was pretty quick to forgive, especially Michael. But Michael was bad at admitting he had done wrong so instead he just decided to lean forward and kiss Luke.

Luke knew Michael was trying to distract him and keep him away from the point while getting him to forgive him to forgive him all at once. He knew it but he couldn't find it in him to care much. He just let Michael pull him closer and let his eyes slip shut and let his fingers find their way to the others hair. The kiss was slow at first but after a short while it became quicker and more desperate.

Luke tugged at Michael's hair making the boy moan and the blonde was quick to shush him as he kissed along his neck while Michael pulled him on top of him. He sucked small marks along the boys pale expanse of skin, making sure to make them darker than the ones left there the night before. Trailing kisses back up Michael's neck, they started to move their hips against each other, both boys desperate for some sort of friction.

"Fuck." Michael murmured, burying his face the others neck to silence himself as he left small marks on the others skin.

The boys movements became sloppier and more desperate as they drew closer to finishing. The older rolled them so Luke was under him, moaning when the blonde tugged at his hair

"Shut the fuck up, my family's asleep." Luke whispered, placing his lips over the other's.

It was much longer until the blonde was coming undone and the sight of the other was enough to send Michael over the edge himself.

"Fuck." Michael panted softly, rolling onto his back and off of Luke.

Luke sighed heavily, running his long fingers through his hair before getting up to clean himself up in the bathroom and after a moment the other followed him.

"Are you still mad at me?" Michael whispered and Luke shrugged.

"Well you never actually apologized so I guess I am."

"I'm sorry okay? What I did was shitty and I'm sorry."

Luke just nodded softly, finishing cleaning himself up quickly and returning to bed, Michael plopping down beside him once again. He allowed the other boy to tug him closer and he fell back asleep and didn't wake until noon as he had planned.

When he woke, Michael was still snoring obnoxiously in his ear and he rolled his eyes fondly and sat up.

"Wake up, fuckface." Luke said, getting out of bed and tugging on his jeans. "I want to go get food and you're going to pay."

He received a groan from Michael and the pale boy rolled over, an eyebrow arched. "Am I now?"

"Yep." The blonde replied, popping the 'p'. "And you're going to do it with a smile on your face."

"Hm, we'll see about that." Michael grumbled, pulling the blankets from his body and moving to get dressed. "So where does the Pain In My Ass want to go today?"

"In-N-Out."

"Are you driving?"

"Nope."

"Am I driving?" And the question made Luke snort.

"There is a reason why the state of California has yet to give you a drivers license." The blonde replied, pulling a beanie on over his hair.

"Are you really going to make me walk, that's so cruel." Michael huffed, tugging on his shoes before following the blonde downstairs.

"Michael?" Luke heard his mother say in somewhat surprise as they walked through the living room.

"Hi, Liz." Michael chirped.

"Where are you two off to?" Liz asked, tearing her gaze from the television to look at her son and his friend.

"Food." The pair replied as Luke grabbed his skateboard from by the door. Liz continued to tell them to be safe and shouted and "love you" which Luke bash fully returned.

"On ward, fuck boy." The blonde announced, holding onto Michael's arm as he climbed upon his skateboard.

"You suck." The green eyes boy said with a chuckle as he tugged the younger along.

"Shut up and buy me french fries."


	5. Chapter 5

It was a terrible thing how quickly Luke was able to forgive Michael. He should know better. He should make Michael actually work for his forgiveness, make it so it's not so easy for him to let Luke down again. But Luke was a dumb ass and let Michael distract him with his big green eyes and his lips and sarcastic remarks and cheesy grins. To him it just seemed like the easier way to go. Forgiving Michael was easier than letting his anger eat at him. It also wasn't very hard to forgive a boy he had so much history with, Michael had been the one to push Luke's bullies' heads in the dirt when they called him names and Michael had been the one cheer the blonde up whenever his parents argued. Their bond was too deep, and the way he figured, Michael would be forgiven sooner or later; might as well be sooner.

The pair were walking out of the In-N-Out, laughing at one of Luke's jokes. Luke because he thought it was hilarious and Michael at the stupidity of his friend.

Sipping his milkshake, Luke climbed back on his skateboard and held on Michael began to walk them out of the parking lot in the direction of Luke's neighborhood where they had a park that was fairly hidden away. There was a path between two houses that let to a park by the fairly pathetic and mostly dried up river. Most people didn't even know it was a river, everyone just referred to it as "the wash". It was a pretty old school park, they still had a merry-go-round and teeter totters, among a small wooden jungle gym, a wooden swing set and giant pipes kids could go through or hide in. Kids hardly ever went there anymore though, mostly just teens getting high or just generally fucking around.

Michael lead them down the path they've gone down a million times. Luke hopped off his board, snatching it up quickly before pulling his friend over to the merry-go-round and plopping himself down and tugging Michael beside him.

"Got any plans for tonight? Thought we could have a Netflix marathon. They just put the 3rd season of Orange is the New Black." Luke hummed, laying on his back and moving his feet from side to side so the small ride turned a bit.

"Ehh, I don't know. Lip was talking about this party uptown. Snobby rich kids, are awful but they can spend their daddys' money on some killer parties. ---plus could be a way to make some cash." He mumbled the last part as he placed a cigarette between his lips and lit the end.

The blonde blue eyes narrowed to slits and he sat up to look at the other. "What do you mean a way to make money?"

Michael's silence told Luke what he already knew.

"You're not fucking dealing, I can tell you that right fucking now." Luke huffed, adjusting his beanie on his head.

"It's none of your business what I choose to do Luke, it doesn't involve you." Michael sighed, smoke billowing out as he exhaled.

"You're my best friend, what concerns you, concerns me. You're not fucking dealing. I know Lip does, and I know he has all kinds a shit he can buy, I get it--"

"But you don't! I know you try your hardest to get it, and I love you for that but you don't fucking get it. Your parents have good jobs and the nice big house with the little picket fence and I don't have that. I don't have someone to give me money whenever I need and you know minimum wage isn't a living wage. I don't have money for college, nor am I smart enough like you to get in. What I have is a batshit mother, a dad that took off and a welfare check once a month that doesn't cover shit." Michael spat through gritted teeth, as he glared at the ground, refusing to look up at the other.

Luke bit at his lip, keeping silent a moment while Michael took another long drag of his cigarette.

"We'll figure it out, Mike." He said softly. "We always do don't we?"

"I have nothing figured out. I don't know what I want out of life and high schools almost over and I'm so fucking terrified." He whispered, leaning his head on his friend and Luke quickly lifted his hand to card his fingers through Michael's hair.

"Do what you love. What do you love?" Luke asked, and a moment passed where he found himself wanting then other to say 'you'. Just the thought had his heart beating out of his chest; 'that's not how you're supposed to think of friends.' He chided himself.

"Music." Michael whispered.

"Then do that." Luke replied, matter of factly. "It's not like you don't have talent, Michael. I've never seen anyone shred a guitar like you and your voice is amazing." He assured.

"Maybe." Was all the other had to say in reply.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Luke found himself being convinced into going to the party. He told himself he was going to to make sure Michael didn't deal, but a little party never killed nobody. They were dragging Calum and Ashton along, who volunteered to be the designated driver for the quartet. Once they were there they split up, Calum and Michael going to get the drinks while Ashton and Luke moved through the crowd to wait for the others on the opposing wall.

"So how you doing, Lukey?" Ashton hummed, nudging Luke with his shoulder gently.

"Okay I guess. I had a fight with Michael. We made up though." Luke shrugged and Ashton nodded.

"Don't you always?" The older boy chuckled. "What was it about?"

"Well there were a couple separate fights I guess. One was because he promised to show to the game and ditched me to get his dick sucked and the second was because he wants to start dealing with Lip." Luke said with a frown.

"Did you talk him out of it?"

"I think so. What about you, Ash? You alright? Calum treating you good? You know me and and Mike will kick his ass if he isn't." Luke teased.

"We're doing really, really good actually." Ashton smiled. "Don't tell him, obviously, but I think I'm ready to like...go all the way with him, you know?" He said, a blush coating his cheeks. Luke was fairly informed on Ashton and Calum's relationship. Although Michael was someone he'd known his whole life, Ashton was also one of his best and dearest friends. Whenever he needed advice on things of a sexually explicit manner, he'd ask Luke. And Ashton was always ready to talk Luke's ear off on the phone about what he and Calum had done and how 'fucking phenomenal' Calum was at blow jobs.

"I really love him." He said with a fond expression and Luke followed his gaze to see Michael and Calum making their way through the crowd drinks in their hand.

"I got you a a vodka cranberry, hold the vodka." Calum chuckled, pressing a kiss to Ashton's cheek as he handed his the drink.

"Thanks, babe." He hummed sipping his drink.

"I got you a beer, because I'm lazy and this wouldn't spill while walking over here." He chuckled, handing Luke a bottle which he took gratefully. Cracking them open on the bottle with the swiss knife Luke carried around.

Calum had downed his drink immediately and waited a few minutes for Ashton to have some of his before tugging the curly haired boy towards the dance floor. A giggle could be heard from Ashton before they disappeared in the crowd. Luke was about to ask Michael if they should follow their friends example when he saw a head of white hair making its way to them.

"Lip!" Michael grinned, embracing the other in the customary bro hug and Luke did the same after him but with less enthusiasm.

"Didn't think you'd come." Lip chuckled, arching a brow at Luke.

"Yeah, I'm hard to say no to." Michael replied, still grinning and Luke couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Wanna go to the guest house in the back? They're playing beer pong and spin the bottle or someshit." Lip said with a grin and Luke wanted to roll his eyes agin because 'were they in the seventh grade?'

"Sure, Lukey?" Michael replied, looking to the blonde.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'm gonna grab Cal and Adh and we'll meet you put there." The pair nodded and made their way to the backyard of the mansion. He dragged the couple from the dance floor towards the guest house and followed the sound of noise to the living room and joined the circle of kids on the floor. It was more of a dare game, but if course it was all sexual. What more would you expect from hormonal high school students. A girl dared Calum to kiss Ashton with a laugh as though she knew he wouldn't, but she obviously didn't know the pair were a couple. The brunette leaned over and kissed Ashton hard and long until they were both breathless and the circle of kids were hollering and whistling while two got caught up in their own little world.

Then it was a different girls turn and she dared Michael to do seven minutes in heaven in the walk in closet with a girl with bright pink hair and Luke grit his teeth and kept his gaze on the ground. It took him a moment to realize who the girl was but once he did his nose scrunched up slightly in distaste. Kenna Loveless, younger sister of none other than Lip Loveless and he was costly certain she was the girl Michael had ditched him for the other day. It was official, Luks hated all the Loveless's. They didn't come back out till 10 minutes later and her lipstick was smudged and his hair was everywhere and Luke was fairly certain her skirt was on backwards but he ignored it along with the pang in his chest. He told himself he just wasn't feeling well.

Then the bottle landed on Luke and he was dared to do seven minutes in heaven with another boy, Derek. Luke recognized his from school, they'd talked a couple times. He was tall and blonde and had beautiful green eyes along with a piercing in his nose. Luke had to admit he was hot. He glanced at Michael who looked slightly annoyed suddenly but Luke just ignored it, grabbing Derek by the hand and dragging him into the room. Immediately he had Derek pushed up against the wall and they were making out.

Approximately twelve minutes later Luke was walking out with the other, Derek's snapback was backwards on Luke's head. Both were sporting love bites, Derek's hair was every where like someone had been tugging on it and Luke's fly may or may not have been down. Derek rejoined the circle with his friends and Luke just wandered out of the house to the backyard. He still felt light and content, he almost didn't notice Michael following him outside.

"What was that about?" He asked, cocking his brow.

To which Luke replied, "He gave me the best blow job of my life."

"Thought that title belonged to me?"

Luke shrugged and walked towards the house where he did shot whereas Michael did three. 

By the end of the night they were in Ashton's car, Calum hiccuping softly and trying to climb over the console to hug his boyfriend. While Michael was very, very intoxicated and trying his hardest to get in Luke's pants. The blonde was still a bit buzzed, but nothing like his friends and he'd push Michael's hands away so the black haired boy resigned to laying his head on Luke's shoulders and falling asleep on the short ride to Ashton's and both were content with that.


	6. Chapter 6

When Luke woke up, there was a dull thumping in his skull that made him let out a croaky groan. The light streaming through Ashton's curtains did nothing but worsen the headache once he attempted to peel open his eyes. Quickly, he screwed them shut and buried his face in what he was expecting to be a pillow but ended up being Michael's chest.

"Knock it off." Michael groaned, bopping Luke on the head gently.

"Well good morning to you too." The blonde grumbled, but closed his eyes in hopes of falling back asleep but he appeared to have no such luck.

A freshly showered Ashton and Calum in only their boxers barged into the room causing the half-asleep pair on the floor to groan loudly in unison.

"Good morning!" Calum chirped, going to the dresser to steal his boyfriends clothes.

"Someone's way to fucking chipper this morning." Michael grumbled, peeling his eyes open slowly, green hues glaring at the other.

"That's what happens when you get laid first thing in the morning." Luke sighed, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. The blonde boy stretches out, bones cracking as he did so.

"Shut up." Ashton pouted, a blush appearing on his cheeks as he pulled a black tank top over his head. "Are you two leaving any time soon?"

"Depends, are you making breakfast?" Michael asked, grabbing his shirt from where it was discarded beside him and tugging it on.

The curly haired brunette boy's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "No, my mom is."

"Then we are definitely stay." Michael grinned, getting up from the floor and padding across the room to Ashton's bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Luke sighed, crawling over to his friend's purple bean bag chair and plopping himself in it seeing as 'cashton' had occupied the bed.

Once breakfast was ready the boys clamored down the stairs giving a collective 'thank you, Mrs. Irwin.' before deciding to go their separate ways. Calum pressed a kiss to Ashton's cheek, mumbling something about a history test he needed to cram for. An 'I love you.' to his boyfriend and a quick 'goodbye' to everyone else and he was gone. Luke and Michael hung around a bit, letting their food settle a while before Luke decided he wanted to go home.

It was a Sunday, Luke had finished all his homework and if Michael had homework he really couldn't be bothered all that much to do it. Luke's parents didn't really know all about Michael's home life but what little they did know made them decide not to question if Michael slept over for days on end and to just let it be. The pair spent the day watching the latest season of Orange is the New Black and fell asleep with the TV still on before 11.

When Luke's alarm clock blared for them to get up for school they let out a collective groan, both absently wondering how the weekend always went by so very quickly. Monday just always snuck up on them and they both hated it.

The day was no different then any other. No event stood out to be a defining moment for any of the young boys. There was one thing slightly different however.

When the final bell rang, Luke went to go wait for Michael by his van only to see the other was already waiting for him, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey." Michael smiled, before finishing the last of the cigaret and dropping it to the pavement and snuffing the ember out with his boot. "Uh, I just wanted to let you know, I'm probably gonna be sleeping at Lip's house the next couple days. We kinda made plans to do some stuff, you know?"

"Oh." Luke replied, smile wilting a bit. "Yeah, that's cool. Just let me know when we'll see you back at casa de Hemmings."

Michael gave him a smile and a quick hug before going off to find Lip, leaving Luke on his own. It wasn't until it was only 5 o'clock, all his homework was done, and there was nothing on tv (since he swore on his life not to finish Orange is the New Black without Michael) that Luke realized how lonely he was without Michael's presence. It was something he was just so used to, even when he complained and got mad or annoyed with other, he was still there. No matter what they were a constant in each other's lives and it wasn't like Michael couldn't have other friends, he realized they needed time apart or they'd rip each other's heads off, but he wished it wasn't always Lip that Michael ended up hanging out with.

After dinner he tried to busy himself, he went on a walk to smoke a joint, came home took the longest shower possible but once the water ran cold he really couldn't stay in any longer. By then it was still only 8 o'clock and still to early for the blonde to fall asleep quite yet so he decided to bother his friend. Both him and Michael were awful texters, the only people they would be able to hold a text conversation with were each other and they were always together so they never did. Luke personally didn't like phone calls and he wasn't even sure why. So he decided FaceTime was his go to option.

'Little Irwie facetiming...'

"Lucas Hemsworth, is there a reason you're calling me at such an ungodly hour." Ashton hummed, not giving so much as a hello as he appeared on Luke's phone screen.

"I'm bored. Entertain me." Luke whined, snuggling into his pillow more, pouting at the other through the screen.

"Why, is Mike in the shower?" The other asked curiously, giving a soft yawn before taking off his glasses and putting them -at least Luke assumed - on his bed side table.

"No. He's at stupid Lip Loveless's stupid house and is probably with his stupid sister." The blonde grumbled causing the brunette to arch a brow as he laid down himself.

"I sense some hostility." He chuckled softly. "Come, talk to Mama Ashton."

Luke looked up at the camera and gave the other a weird look to which the other just rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. What's the matter?"

"I don't even know." The blue eyed boy sighed, running his hand over his face. "I just don't like Mike, always hanging around Lip. I know he's our friend and we've known him forever but that doesn't make him a good person or any less of an asshole. And I just don't want Mike to start being more like him."

"I mean, I don't know what to tell you. In the end it'll be Michael's decision. All we can really do is try and be there for him and kinda remind him he doesn't need to do that shit." And all Luke could really do is nod. "And what were you saying about little Kenna Loveless?"

"I just don't like her I guess. I t.a. for one of her classes, I don't know she's just really annoying."

"Yeah? Because too me that sounded a lot more than just annoyance. Was that jealously I detected in my young Lucas's voice."

"No."

"I think it was. And I think it's safe to assume you're not jealous that Michael's with Kenna unless you suddenly are going in a different direction with your sexuality." Ashton hummed.

Luke didn't see the point in arguing. "You know, I just started liking him...in that way and I'm already very much over it. I don't want to like him, Ash. It's not fair."

"Well, personally I find it hard to get over someone once you've been....under them?"

"Wow. Subtle Ash. "

"You know what I mean."

"And I'll have you know sometimes he's under me."

"Okay I really didn't need to know that about my best friends. Wow. Well, what are you going to do about it?" Ashton asked curiously.

"I don't know. Nothing I guess. I mean, when have you ever known Michael Clifford to do anything but hit it and quit it? Besides, what am I supposed to do if we just don't work out like that? I don't want to lose him as a friend."

"Maybe try going out with someone else. Take your mind off things, put yourself out there." Ashton suggested with a slight shrug.

"Maybe. I think I'm gonna turn in early. You want a ride to school tomorrow?" The blonde asked with a yawn and the other nodded with a grin.

"Yes, please. Night, Lukey, love you." He hummed and Luke rolled his eyes before saying it back and hanging up.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he put his phone to charge before rolling over and hopping sleep came to him quickly and for once it did.


	7. Chapter 7

"Click that fucking pen one more time, and I swear to god, I'm going to break your fucking fingers."

That definitely made Luke look up from his paper, and what he saw was an annoyed looking Calum, glaring at him from across the library table. He dropped the pen on the table immediately under his friends hostile stare.

"What crawled up your ass?" Luke grumbled, averting his eyes back to his textbook.

"I'm trying to use my study hall to study and that fucking clicking is driving me up the fucking wall." The brunette huffed, looking back to his book. "I need to keep my grades up and I'm already shit enough in this subject, I don't need you adding on to it."

"Sorry." The blonde whispered in reply, shutting his book. He couldn't really focus on non-fiction at the moment, all he was doing was looking at the words; nothing was being comprehended. Luke leaned back in his chair, looking around the library as if there was really any more to do than sit and read or do homework. Eventually he got up, deciding to just browse about for the remaining hour and a half of the period. They're school was weird and had to change the schedule half way through his high school education. Monday's they had all their classes. Then on Tuesdays and Thursday's they only had periods 1,3,5. Then 2,4,6 on Wednesdays and Fridays. Sadly each period on those days were two hours. Two hours of math made Luke want to fling himself into traffic.

Luke left the table without another word and received no protest from his friend as his feet carried him up the stairs to browse among the fiction books. he grabbed the first think that seemed interesting enough to hold his attention for the rest of the period and plopped down on the floor, leaning against a wall while between two large book cases. Seclusion in quite places like the library were nice to him, and despite still being bored, he figured it was a nice rest till the last period of the day.

Quietly, he stuck his headphones in his ears and let the sound of Neck's Deep latest album drown out his own thoughts as he began to read. The book he'd picked he hadn't ever even heard of, but it was by his favorite author, S.E. Hinton. Well, it wasn't like Luke knew very many authors, or read a lot in his spare time in general, but he'd read her book, The Outsiders, in the seventh grade with his English class and he had loved it. The book he'd picked was called, That Was Then, This is Now.

He was only a couple pages in but he liked it thus far. It seemed different. There was the boy that was a bit more practical, and just smarter in general and then there was the boy who was wild. The boy that hustled bikers at pool halls and depended on his ability to get himself out of the situations he got himself into. The boy with the dangerous grin that was ever present on his lips. He was a beautiful kind of reckless.

The blonde had been so engrossed in his book he hadn't even noticed someone had beside him on the floor of the library.

"Hey Luke...Luke!" The boy whisper yelled, tugging an earbud out of the blondes ear, which effectively scared the shit out of him.

Quickly, Luke looked up from his book, a hand going to clutch his chest as he looked at the other with a startled expression.

"Jesus Christ, Derek, don't fucking do that." He hissed, hitting the boy lightly with the novel meanwhile Derek just laughed at the reaction that he received.

"Sorry, sorry, don't beat me to death with teen lit." He chuckled.

"No, promises." Luke grumbled, slouching against the wall once more and pausing his music. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, my friend had to go home early, so while I usually just go home for my sixth, I can not. So I have to wait around and bum a ride a little later."

"Well I mean if you want I can give you a ride now? I don't have any homework so I'm just killing time." Luke said with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, please. Save me from this prison." Derek replied, standing up and offering Luke his hand to help him up, which the blonde took gratefully.

"Okay, just let me say bye to Calum and we can be on our way. You want to get some lunch?"

"Dude we like just had lunch." Derek chuckled, following him down the stair case.

"I don't eat that nasty ass 'food'."Luke snorted, putting air quotes around the last word. "If you can even call it that. Do you want McDonalds or not?"

"Well, I mean if you insist." Derek mused, a grin on his lips.

The blonde gathered up the remaining things he'd left with his friend and said his goodbyes before walking with Derek out of the library and towards the student parking lot.

They spent the day talking, wandering out of McDonald's and walking down the street, popping in book stores, music stores and clothing stores, smiles never leaving their lips. Derek was so sweet and his laugh was beautiful and contagious and Luke could listen to it all day. When it grew dark Luke invited the other over for dinner, not wanting their day together to be over just yet.

They went upstairs to Luke's room, the blonde's mom telling them he'd call them down when it was ready. Both boys plopped down on the bed, leaning against the wall as they sit and Luke flips through the channels. Suddenly he feels a hand against his own and he looks at his hand that lies between them to see Derek intertwining their fingers. A blush is soon spreading across the blonde's cheeks and he chided himself mentally. 'He's sucked your dick, don't be a dork about him holding your hand.'

Blue eyes flickered up to meet Derek's green one's, both boys holding sheepish smiles. Slowly, they seemed to gravitate towards each other, lips connecting slowly. The kiss was slow and sweet and Luke could feel an inkling of butterflies in his stomach and slowly pulled away, a smile on his lips.

"I've sorta wanted to do that ever since the party." Derek chuckled softly and doesn't miss Luke's blush darkening. "Do you think, maybe, we could go out sometime?"

"Like a date?"

"Like a date." Derek confirmed with a nod.

Luke thought for a moment before nodding, his smile growing. "Yeah I'd love that."

The rest of the night was nothing to special. They sat together and watched tv contently, fingers still laced together until dinner and not long after Luke had to take Derek home. He gave the boy a kiss on the cheek and said a soft goodbye. The other promised to text him later and left and Luke watched as he climbed the drive way and disappeared into the large house.

Luke let out a happy sigh and headed home. He crawled in bed at 10 and listened to music while playing out different scenarios of his date in his head till he fell asleep.

It was hours later that his phone rang loudly, waking him up, demanding to be answered. The blonde let out a ground and blindly groped around his night stand, trying to find it. The bright light of his phone nearly blinded him but he glanced at the time. 3 a.m.

"What?" He answered.

"Are you a friend of, Michael Clifford?"

"Yes?" Luke replied, sitting up slowly in bed and turning on his lamp.

"Look, I'm pretty sure the kid is underage, and I don't really care and he seems nice enough and I don't want him to get in all kinds of trouble. But he is absolutely shit faced drunk and somebody needs to pick his ass up."

"Um, okay. I'll be there a few." He told the stranger who gave him the address before hanging up.


	8. Chapter 8

Given the duration of which Luke and Michael had been friends, Luke had long since mastered the art of sneaking out himself. Usually it was his fiery haired best friend doing all the sneaking around, but there were a few times where the blonde had needed to himself.

He grabbed his converse and quietly crept down the stairs with them in hand and once he passed all the squeaky stairs he was certain he was he was in the clear, but of course no such luck. He walked towards the door only to see his brother with his head in the fridge, searching for a snack. He was about to slowly go back upstairs, but his brother saw him before he did.

"Luke? What are you doing up?" Jack asked with a furrowed brow.

"Uh, nothing. Wanted some water." He lied easily.

"You always just carry around your shoes at night?" The older asked with a cocked brow.

Fuck.

"I just need to go out for a few minutes." Luke sighed, not bothering with lying again as he sat at the table and tugged on the sneakers.

"Are you going to get Michael out of something he's done to himself?" Jack asked with a roll of his eyes, annoyance evident in his voice. He wouldn't rat his brother out, he wasn't a snitch, but he'd make his disdain very evident.

"Yeah, he needs me."

"He doesn't need anyone. Whatever trouble he got himself into he should get out of himself." Jack scoffed and Luke clenched his jaw.

"Why are you such a fucking asshole to him? What has he done to you?" Luke snapped, glaring at his brother as he stood from his seat.

"We've known Michael a long time Luke, you've grown up with him, and I can't say I don't care about him because I do. But I have to say as your brother, I care about you more. And it's not his fault but he's had a fucked up life and I think it's fucked him up more than either of you will admit. These walls are thin, I've heard what you guys do when you think the house is empty," Jack sighed and Luke could feel his cheeks heat up, a mortified expression on his face. "And I've seen the looks you give him. Let's just say I seldom see the looks returned. He's gonna hurt you, Luke. He's gonna lead you on or find some other way to break your heart. But, I'm pretty sure you know that."

Luke stares at his brother for a long time and opens his mouth to speak before just shaking his head. "I can't do this right now. I have to go." He says quietly, grabbing his keys from their hook and going to his van.

As he drove through the empty Los Angeles streets he couldn't help but think how his brothers words held much truth. He loved Michael, he was most likely in love with Michael, but he knew the other was volatile and his heart may end up stomped on and he might lose his friend. Was it self-destructive that part of him didn't care still?

He pulled up to the address and it was a small bar and pool hall, one of those little Mom and Pop businesses. The sign said closed but the lights were still on so Luke just walked in, looking around slightly for his friend.

"You Luke?" A man asked from behind the bar.

"Uh, yeah. Is Mike here?" He asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

The man wasn't to much older than them, probably about 25 at most. He is tall and broad with light brown hair with slight curls and he somewhat reminded Luke of his brothers. He nodded, motioning to the back of the room and hesitantly the blonde walked over. He thought the man was fucking with him but then be noticed the boy laying on the ground and he let out a heavy sigh.

"Mike...Michael get up." He huffed, crouching down and tapping the other face slightly. The boy groaned and his his face a moment before rolling to look at the other, a smile pulling on his lips.

"Hey, Lukey." He slurred.

"Come on, let's get you home, Mike."

"I don't got no home." The older boy pouted and Luke's heart ached a bit for him.

"Yes you do, you belong with me in my house remember?" Luke replies, helping Michael sit up a bit.

"Oh yeah. With my Lukey." he giggles, nuzzling his nose into the blonde's cheek which only made Luke giggle himself.

"Yeah, c'mon." He said, pulling Michael up to his feet who just stumbled a bit into Luke.

"Here, let me help." The man who called him said. He walked over and slug an arm around Michael and help Luke carry him to the van and he was passed out in the back before the door was even shut.

"Thanks..."

"Charlie." The man said with a smile and Luke shook his hand.

"Thanks, Charlie. Means a lot you didn't just call the cops and all."

"No worries, man. I was young and dumb once too." Charlie replied, crossing his arms over his chest. The statement made Luke want to laugh because the other couldn't be that old.

"If he does this shit again, please call me." Luke pleaded, fishing his keys out of his pockets.

"Will do. Take care." Charlie said, walking back into the bar and it wasn't long till Luke saw the lights slowly turning off one by one.

With a heavy sigh he gets in the car and prays to god they get home before Michael wakes up and gets sick. Glancing at the passed out boy in the rear view mirror, Luke can only think to himself what was he gonna do with the other boy? It felt like they were drifting apart as people and just thought made him want to cry. Michael had been there all his life and he never wanted that to change. They were supposed to grow old together and always be there for each other but it felt like Michael was pulling away from that dream and Luke wasn't sure if he was supposed to let go or not.

When they were finally home and upstairs, he stripped Michael of his clothes and tucked him into bed before snuggling into the boy himself. It made him frown a bit that the familiar scent of Michael and just home was covered up by the smell of vodka and cheap cigarettes.

Wasn't there a saying if you love something let it go? And something about if it's meant to be and it'll come back to you? Luke's pretty sure that's a thing.

Maybe he just needs to let go.


	9. Chapter 9

Luke was still a bit on the fence about just everything. There were a million and one things running through his head and he just wasn't sure of what he should do anymore. He cared about Michael, that was obvious, but did he have enough faith in it to ruin the friendship he's had since what feels like birth? Not at all. As much as he loved Michael, Luke knew the boy all too well and he could be reckless and wild and erratic. He was scared Michael didn't want him that way. Or Michael would cheat on him and they would no way be able to stay friends. Luke wouldn't be able to take that.

Then there was Derek, sweet, kind, safe Derek. That was the kind of boy he should be with. Luke knew that too. Captain of the Hockey team, loved and adored by all. Luke should be chasing after boys like him, not ones that you had to try and tame first. And he'll admit, he likes the other a lot too, but it just wasn't Michael. There was the hint of butterflies when they kissed but it wasn't life changing or anything. But at the same time, as terrible as it sounded, Derek was a sure thing. Luke already kinda knew how he felt, with Michael he was going in blind.

So that's why he had kind of been ignoring the pair the past few days. It was completely intentional at first but he realized he needed to figure his shit out and he wasn't sure he could do that if he was around either boy.

Luke dodged Derek at school somehow for a week and was very short with his replies when it came to texts and he felt so awful whenever he made up excuses when the other boy proposed a date but he just needed to think it through first. When Michael was home he pretended to be too busy doing homework to talk or hang out or he'd go to bed as soon as he could. It wasn't the most practical going to bed at 7 o'clock but Luke can safely say he'd never felt so refreshed at school before. Or a couple days of the week he even went as far to just last minute spend the night at Ashton's or Calum's house. Part of him wanted to tell Michael to just go home, but in all honesty the Hemmings house was his home, at least more so than his real one.

Michael's home life just wasn't the best. Out of the whole group Calum and Luke probably had it the best. Ashton's father had left but he still had a close relationship with his step dad and was close to his siblings. Michael's house was a far more complicated it seemed. His mother was bipolar and it was very very bad most of the time. They didn't exactly have the money for medication or help so there was no way for it to get better truly. Luke remembered when Michael came home drunk and just cried and told him how petrified he was that he'd be like his mom one day. His mother could be a very loving women and it wasn't that Michael didn't love her, because he did.

It was just it's hard living being there for him, especially with his father. His father was a drunk. A deadbeat who was constantly in and out of prison whether it was theft or assault. Michael hated him with a passion that Luke doesn't think he could ever really understand. Growing up, his dad had always treated him like shit, whether it was yelling or giving the boy a new bruise to sport, he always found a way to ruin his day. It was a good thing Lukes parents were so kind, when the two boys were younger they didn't understand why the boy was over so much, but they never bothered to question it. Of course now they were very aware and never thought of turning away Michael. Luke was pretty sure his mother was going to offer the boy the guest bedroom soon; she was almost done redecorating it. A good eighty percent of Michael's clothes were already mixed in with Luke's, so the move wouldn't be very hard.

The thought of Michael moving in made him realize how much harder it would be to be together, that is if Michael even likes him. For one, Luke hasn't even came out yet to his family, though it was clear Jack was aware. Two, he wasn't sure how his family would feel about him living across the hall from his boyfriend. And three, there would be no possible way for them to ever really have their space if they were have a fight or something. It be terribly awkward for the rest of the family too.

All his thoughts made Luke out his head against his desk with a groan. His concerns were valid, but he just wanted to reckless and just let himself fall even further head over heels but he wasn't sure if that was the best idea.

The blonde sat as his mind went in circles trying to come to a decision until he finally just picked.

With a shaky breathe he grabbed his phone and dialed the other boy's number. It felt like eternity until the other answered when really it was only like five rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Derek?"


	10. Chapter 10

Luke had finally stopped avoiding the two boys after he called Derek. It was pretty hard to avoid Michael anyway so Luke might as well stop. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to tell Michael about the date or not. It felt like it would be awkward but the more he thought about it, would it really be awkward for Michael or for him? Because so far the relationship was fairly one sided. He was the one always thinking about the other boy; Luke had no clue what was going on the in the other's head, but he was fairly certain it had nothing to do with him.

It was Friday night, Calum had an away game from school, so Ashton had of course driven to where ever the game was to play his role as loving supportive boyfriend. That left it down to just Michael and Luke and for once Michael was actually home and that kind of made Luke feel bad. He didn't want to ditch Michael. He realizes Michael had done it to him countless times, but Luke wasn't the same person as Michael. The red haired boy was going on about what shows they should watch or how Luke was probably going to get his ass kicked in whatever video game they decided to play and after a few minutes he the blonde figured he should just get it out.

"I have to get ready for a date actually." He said it softer than normal, getting up and finally going to his closet to get ready.

"What?" Michael said, sitting up slightly on the bed as he watched Luke.

"I have a date."

"With who?"

"Derek."

"That dick with the nose peircing?"

Luke turned sharply and glared slightly at his friend. "He's not a dick. He's nice and I like him and I guess he likes me since he asked me out, so it would be nice if you were a little supportive you know?"

"I just don't get why you like him so much. I don't think you and him are very good together, he's just a dumb jock." Michael mumbled.

"if you actually got to know him, you'd know he wasn't and since when the fuck do you decided who I go out with?" With that he turns back to his closet and continues to look for something a bit nicer to wear. Derek had told him not to dress too fancy since they both wanted it to be a little more casual but he still wanted to look killer of course. He didn't exactly have much to choose from. He decided on one of his slightly nicer buttoned up black shirts and just a pair of his ripped black skinny jeans. Pulling on his pair of all black converse, Luke sat down on the bed and waited for Derek to call him to come outside. Luke had told him he wasn't out yet and the other boy understood. It wasn't really that Luke's family was homophobic, because they weren't, it just seemed like a whole different ball game to actually tell them. He knew it might be a little hard for them to accept at first and he didn't want to just throw them into the deep end with an 'oh btw going on a date with a boy cya'. Obviously Jack knew already though and didn't care much so that eased him a bit.

"You're dressed in black from head to toe...got guns hidden under your petty coats." Michael said and ended up singing the latter part under his breath making Luke smile just a bit.

"Yeah, I am."

The red head gave a heavy sigh and rolled over, looking away from the tv to look at Luke. "So, do you parents know who you are going out with?"

"They honestly don't even know I'm going on a date," Luke says with a shaky chuckle. "They think it's just some party."

Michael nodded slowly, trying to decide what he wanted to say next. "So, do you like, really like him?"

"I don't know. I think I do."

The other just nodded, returning to his TV show, not even bothering to say much as a bye as the other walked out the door once Derek had texted him. He said a quick bye to his parents, reminding them Michael was upstairs and to call him down when dinner was ready. He slipped out the front door, trying to calm his nerves as he approached the other's car, doing a double take at how nice it was. Sliding into the passenger seat he was greated with the sound of Neck Deep playing through the speakers and Derek with a happy smile on his lips.

"You look absolutely amazing." Derek says with a grin which causes a dark blush to form on his cheeks. He wasn't use to getting very much praise for his appearance but he had to admit it felt pretty nice, especially coming from such a good looking boy.

"You're not so bad yourself." Luke grinned, trying to play it off. "Who's car is this by the way?

"I try my best.-- My sister's. You have no idea the amount of groveling I had to do." He laughed and with that the engine was turned back on and the black Lexus peeled away from the curb.

The date was actually rather lovely which honestly didn't surprise Luke like it probably would have Michael. They went out to eat at a nice restaurant and they talked and laughed, neither ever missing a beat, the conversation never fading to a awkward pause and then they went to see a movie and afterwards just walked and talked, neither feeling like going their separate ways just yet.

It was nice. But there was something missing. Not that the blonde would ever admit that to himself. Luke was tired of being a third wheel, tired of being 'forever alone', he wanted someone to kiss him and hold his hand and he wanted Derek to be that person for him so badly, but deep down he could tell he wanted someone different.

He didn't make that known though. Derek was a sweet and caring guy and Luke just wanted something in his love life to go right for once. They had stayed out pretty late, nearing 1 AM, and he was fairly certain no one in his house was even awake so he didn't protest when the other offered to walk him to the door. And he didn't get nervous when the other gave him a goodnight kiss because no one could see, the house was asleep.

Well, Luke must've forgot Michael can't sleep very well on his own.


End file.
